Swap
by Mokona33
Summary: Cansado, vacío, triste era así como él se sentía y sabía bien su actuación de día a día pues le tocaba fingir ser aquel que se preocupaba por todos, siempre con una agradable sonrisa. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar que amaba a la persona equivocada. [HaruMako][KisuMako] [Songfic SWAMP OLDCODEX] Denle una oportunidad, ¿si?


Hola!:'D

Primero que nada espero estén bien y si, a pesar de que me desaparezco yo también estoy bien(?

Bueno este es mi primer songfic así que no sé muy bien si esta correcto, intente seguir las explicaciones de mi amiga.

Dedicado para mis personas favoritas; Andrea, MayChii, Carol y Panecillo de canela QUIEN ME DEBE MI CROSSOVER!

 **ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo desde una pc, te recomiendo que des click en las cuatro barritas de aquí arriba, esas que están al lado de las tres "A" y que elijas una de las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Ahora si, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Swamp**

Cansado, vacío, triste era así como él se sentía y sabía bien su actuación de día a día pues le tocaba fingir ser aquel que se preocupaba por todos, siempre con una agradable sonrisa. Ocultando sus sentimientos fingiendo ser un joven feliz con grandes amigos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar que amaba a la persona equivocada de nombre Haruka.

.

 _Estoy cansado de intentar_

 _tallar mi nombre en la pared_

 _Una oxidada cadena de dolores crónicos_

 _Hace un montón estaba actuando hipócritamente al cruzar mi camino_

 _._

Era cierto que el tiempo había pasado y las cosas entre Haruka y el no terminaron del todo bien, un doloroso rechazo y un corazón roto. Intento hacer lo que mejor sabia, fingir, fingir que no dolía y que al final de todo olvidaría aquello pues no importaba.

Ambos terminaron distanciándose, para Makoto al principio fue difícil intentar no caer en la rutina de la depresión después más sencillo, excepto, por las veces en las que su corazón dolía por recordar todos sus momentos felices y aquella triste despedida. Al final, de cualquier forma, Haruka lograba invadir su mente.

.

 _Me siento tan perezoso, por alguna razón lo borre_

 _Están tallados aproximadamente 4 metros_

 _De indiferencia que desapareció en medio de la multitud_

 _Tú no sabes por qué en la oscuridad, en la noche_

 _Quisiste ver la situación que se fue de las manos_

 _No puedes caer en la rutina_

 _._

Sus vidas continuaron por caminos diferentes y Makoto a veces temía al pensar que algún día terminaría por gemir en voz alta "Haruka" cuando estaba con alguien más.

Pero después aquello poco a poco se le fue olvidando, de manera lenta y silenciosa Haruka empezó a desaparecer de sus pensamientos cuando conoció a Kisumi, un joven alegre de cabellos rosáceos y mirada sensual.

.

 _Por el miedo a ser_

 _Culpado por una acción atrevida_

 _Hizo una atrevida declaración en blanco_

 _Como las cenizas de un incendio que a quemado_

 _Los recuerdos que están desapareciendo al cruzar mi camino_

 _._

Para Makoto las cosas no podían ir mejor, así que aquella navidad la paso con su familia y su querida pareja Kisumi, en aquel pueblo que le vio crecer y mientras paseaban por sus calles no había recuerdos dolorosos, no había resentimiento hacia nadie y por fin entendía lo que era madurar.

Haruka tenía su cariño y su respeto, él había sido su primer amor y en sus recuerdos solo eso era.

Sin embargo, Kisumi era su pareja de tres años con quien había aprendido amar y sufrir las distintas facetas que hay en una relación. Él era todo lo que necesitaba en esta parte de su vida.

.

 _Abrí la puerta que estaba bien cerrada_

 _Y atrape en un perezoso destello_

 _Acabo de atrapar un destello nebuloso_

 _Esta noche, cuando aborrecía_

 _Los sonidos mecánicos que resonaban_

 _._

Hubo una reunión por los buenos tiempos de la preparatoria, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Haruka se presentó y se miraron algo incómodos, rieron ante tal escena para luego darse un merecido abrazo amistoso, bebieron y después todos volvieron a sus hogares.

Makoto y Haruka hablaron todo lo que había pasado en su vida y como el más alto había conseguido al que creía el amor de su vida, Haru sin embargo seguía soltero. Cuando estuvieron frente al mar ambos mantuvieron sus miradas, sonrieron y se disculparon, por haber actuado tan infantilmente durante todo ese tiempo. Aclarar todo aquello que en su momento los destrozo y que ahora podían simplemente ser felices sin culparse del _"Y si hubiera…"_

 _._

 _Tú no sabes porque quisiste ver_

 _La mezcla de los rayos de luz_

 _Desapareció en medio de la multitud_

 _Justo a metros_

 _Descarte esta expresión indiferente_

 _Tú no sabes porque querías verme_

 _Vamos aclarar las cosas en este momento_

 _No puedes caer en la rutina_

 _._

* * *

¿Qué tal? En realidad, creo que no está correcto, pero me esforcé mucho para que concuerde la letra con la historia, no sé si lo logre ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Si quieren darme algún consejo, felicitación o crítica constructiva son bienvenidas en un bonito comentario :)

Disculpen los puntos y las faltas de ortografía.

Solo tengo que decir que me gusta el KisuMako, lo siento, pero las que leyeran mi fic de Mako suicida supongo ya se lo imaginaban ¿No? xD pero bueno todos saben que el HaruMako es mi patrón uwu

 **Chao!~** -Se va volando en su patito de hule-


End file.
